littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Primetime Kingdom
The 'Primetime Kingdom '(テレビの国, ''Terebi no kuni) ''is the fifth kingdom explored by Corobo, located east of Skull Plains and northwest of the Kingdom of Alpoko. The king and broadcasting manager TV Dinnah, with help from his subjects the Broadcasters, runs a hypnotic signal to enslave the inhabitants, forcing them to watch TV. The Primetime Broadcast system is where all the TV signals originate from and is where TV Dinnah is found. Upon Corobo's first visit, he and his Royal Guard are absorbed into a TV at Skull Plains Lake and scattered across the Screw-Loose Isles, forcing Corobo to go through the maze to locate all of his people and recruit them back to his Royal Guard. The maze itself is a series of islands with TVs that teleport Corobo between them, mimicking browsing channels on a TV, with Lotus Root Onii firing at the King from various islands. Failing to recruit citizens will cause them to die once the fight with TV Dinnah begins. Two of these islands contain a Hot Spring and an Art piece. At the east of the Kingdom is a large, desert-like landmass, with fluorescent blue lights, TVs, and antennas scattered around a large map of the real world. The area is surrounded by a fence of white pipes, some of which billow steam, and dusty mountains. In the middle of this landmass is the Public Broadcast Tower. Upon Corobo's first visit, many Broadcasters will be sitting on parts of the map to inform the player of TV culture from around the globe. For example, for the United Kingdom, the Broadcaster talks about the BBC's hard work. Many of these Broadcasters will drop hints for the upcoming TV Dinnah battle. A billboard leans against the tower until TV Dinnah's defeat. TV Dinnah's battle takes place inside the player's own TV, allowing the King to attack Corobo by changing the channels. However, the arena remains within the Primetime Kingdom. The God TV quest takes place in this Kingdom, which leads to a separate island with a Flying Machine part, being one of the few areas that can only be visited once. After defeating TV Dinnah, an Art piece appears near Easter Island in his arena, and a Stone Bridge behind the Public Broadcast Tower connects Miner's Town via a small grassy cliff overlooking Shadow Forest (or Magical Land). Another Art piece can be found here, in a hole containing Mush Men. Music The music that plays here is comprised of one of the last sections of Gershwin's "Rhapsody in Blue"; its reprise from shortly before the piece ends is used to transition between the second and third sections and the fourth and first sections. There are four loops of the melody: the first has a low techno melody and beat, the second is similar and adds more techno instruments and sounds to the beat, the third cuts out the beat temporarily and the melody changes to soft strings, and then the final segment adds more strings for an orchestrated climax, more closely resembling the original piece. UMA * Lotus Root Onii * UFO (during TV Dinnah fight) * Mush Man (emerge from hole) Quests * 3 Art pieces * 2 Wonder Spots * 1 Crashed UFO * 1 Flying Machine part Etymology Primetime is the terminology for when a television channel's audience is expected to be at its highest. Names in other languages The French name literally means "a drama piece made for televised broadcasting," suggesting the Primetime Kingdom is nothing more than a large scale production. Trivia * TV Dinnah and the Primetime Kingdom were inspired by Yoshiro Kimura's love for international television, since he did not find Japanese television as interesting as exploring TV culture in other places in the world, such as the US. * This is the only place in which Corobo can use the hire command outside of the Alpoko Kingdom's borders. * Every Kingdom has at least one Art piece appear in the Kingdom Center where the respective king was fought if Corobo returns after that king has been defeated. However, an Art piece will appear in TV Dinnah's arena as soon as the battle is over, able to be collected before saving the princess. This is the only Art piece found in a Kingdom Center to do this. Gallery Public Broadcast Tower.png|The Broadcast Tower, the main landmark of the Kingdom Broadcast Tower WS.png|Wonder Spot picture of the Public Broadcast Tower Screw-Loose Isles WS.png|Wonder Spot picture of Screw-Loose Isles Flying Machine Part Location (Natural HD Television).png|The Public Broadcast Tower in the Natural HD Television clue for the Flying Machine Little King's Story Soundtrack--Primetime Kingdom-0 primetime_map.png|Primetime Kingdom's location on the map Music Category:Kingdoms __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations